Assaulted
by cinderella9056
Summary: When her husband becomes violent and hurts Robin Who will she turn to. What will happen between them? How will she deal with what happened to her? Who will stand beside her? Why did he become violent in the first place? This story has rape in it & those of you who wonder why I do so many rape or abuse stories you usually write about what you know I was raped & abused Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

ASSAULTED

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show years ago when Jason and Robin broke up so I am not up to date on it so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. If you are a fan of Patrick's this story is not for you, it has to do with rape so if that bothers you do not read any further. This takes place in 2011

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

When Patrick arrived home late again for the third night in a row, Robin wondered what was going on. She had called the hospital hours ago and he had already left and this wasn't the first time this had happened. After the mess with Lisa Niles she had thought Patrick wouldn't cheat on her again but it looked like that's what he was doing and tonight she was going to find out.

When Patrick walked in the door Robin was pissed, she had dinner ready hours ago and she knew he wasn't at the hospital, "Where have you been, Patrick?"

"At the hospital." Patrick said not knowing that lie wouldn't fly anymore, for the last three nights that is what he said and she knew he wasn't there, tonight she was going to call him on that lie. She was done letting him get away with lying to her.

"No you weren't. I called the hospital hours ago and they told me you had already left so where were you or who were you with? The last three nights you have lied to me about being at the hospital when you weren't so where were you?"

"Robin, don't start. It's none of your business." Patrick said agitated.

"None of my business! You are my husband, it is my business. I want to know if you are cheating on me again. Is that what's going on? I won't put up with it again. Once was more than enough."

"Are you threatening me? Who else would put up with a HIV+ wife?" Patrick was mad how dare she threaten him.

A hurt Robin asked, "Patrick, how could you say that to me? I have put up with your shit for years but if that is how you feel I want you to leave."

"The hell I will. You are mine." Patrick roughly grabbed Robin and slapped her across the face and then he kissed her. "You will learn what I say goes."

She held her cheek where he had slapped her; she was shocked when he hit her and then disgusted when he kissed her. She pulled back away from him and started to walk down the hallway to their bedroom. She was going to take Emma and leave; she was not going to put up with getting hit by Patrick or anyone. She opened her dresser to take out some clothes not knowing Patrick had followed her.

"What do you think you are doing?" An angry Patrick demanded.

"I'm leaving and taking Emma with me." She calmly told him.

Patrick got angrier. "You are not leaving me again Robin. I won't stand for it." He grabbed her and tossed her down on the bed and got on top of her. She pushed him and he slapped her across the face again. "You will learn your place." He said as he ripped open her blouse and started feeling her breasts.

"Patrick don't do this. NO, I don't want this. Don't do this!" Robin said as she realized he was about to rape her. She started fighting him hard but he was stronger. She kept telling him no. He pulled down her skirt and hit her in the stomach when she tried to get away. He pinned her to the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers and took one of the condoms he kept in his pants out and he held her down and raped her. She kept telling him no and fighting him. This was exciting him taking her like this when he comes he stays hard and puts on the other condom in his pants and raped her again. He fell to the side of the bed holding onto her so she couldn't get away. But he soon fell asleep and Robin stretched and realized her arm had to be broken. But she was more worried about getting away with Emma. She got off the bed careful not to wake him up and got something to wear and took them to Emma's room and dressed and got Emma out of her bed and grabbed her torn clothes, her purse and keys and headed out. As the door closed Patrick woke up and realized Robin was not next to him. He went to Emma's room and found it empty he then heard Robin's car start, he ran through the house to the door and threw it open he noticed Robin backing out of the drive he ran toward her car to stop her but is too late Robin hightails it into the night.

Where can she go? She thinks. Where can she feel safe from Patrick? Not the hospital that's for sure. She thought maybe Mac, no Patrick would look there first, and then it hits her, Jason.

Robin drove to Harbor View Towers and got Emma out of the car and carried her with her good arm to the elevator and went to the top floor. She walked off the elevator and saw the guards. They are shocked at Robin's appearance. Milo who was one of Sonny's most trusted guards immediately stepped forward to take Emma and Max another of Sonny's most trusted guards knocked on the door and opened Jason's door. She could hear Sonny, "This better be good we are in a meeting."

Max holds the door open as Milo brought in Emma followed by a disheveled Robin. Jason and Sonny race over to her seeing the red marks and bruises and the arm that had to be broken.

"What happened sweetheart? Who did this to you?" Sonny was going to kill whoever hurt his sister.

Jason was angry at seeing Robin like this and it hurt his heart to see her with a blank look on her face. "Do you want me to call Patrick?" Jason asked, he personally had no use for him, but he was her husband.

"No, please no, he will hurt me again!" Robin begged scared.

An angry Jason gently asked Robin, "Did Patrick do this to you, Robin?"

"Yes, he hit me, raped me and broke my arm." Robin started to cry and Jason took her in his arms careful of her arm. He was going to kill Patrick for hurting Robin like this.

Emma knew something was wrong with her mother. "Momma, Momma hurt?"

Robin pulled out of Jason's arms and looked at her daughter. "Emma, Momma will be, okay. Emma needs to lie down. Is Sam here?" She told Jason.

"She moved out a few days ago." Jason told Robin.

"Oh, I didn't know. Can Emma lie down?" Robin asked.

"Yes she can." Jason paused and said. "We need to take you to the hospital, Robin."

"Patrick will be there." She was scared.

"I know, but I will be there, he won't touch you Robin, and Sonny can stay here with Emma." He gently told Robin not wanting to scare her. She was scared enough.

"You won't leave me?" She asked Jason.

"No, not for a minute." Jason promised.

"What if he tries to take Emma?" She asked.

"Milo, Max and I won't let him, Robin. He won't come anywhere near Emma, I promise." Sonny told his shattered little sister. "Besides if he is stupid enough to come here they can take him out of here in a body bag."

Robin smiled even though she knew he was serious. "Alright, Emma stay with Uncle Sonny and do what he says and Momma will be back soon. Okay? Be good girl for Uncle Sonny."

"Okay Momma."

Jason guided Robin out the door and into the elevator and down to the garage where they took the suburban and he called for his men to meet him at the hospital fast.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

ASSAULTED

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show years ago when Jason and Robin broke up. So I am not up to date of all the goings on in Port Charles, so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. If you are a fan of Patrick Drake's do not read this story, it has to do with rape so if that bothers you do not read any further. Takes place in 2011 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER TWO

Robin and Jason arrived at the hospital parking lot. Jason had told his men to meet them there, his men were waiting for Jason and his orders, when he got there. Jason told his men that they were to protect Robin from Patrick Drake at all costs, he was not to get near her under any circumstances. Robin at that moment didn't care if they killed Patrick after what he had done to her. She had enough she wanted to fight back. She wanted Patrick to pay for what he did to her. The five men surrounded Robin and Jason.

Jason was next to her walking having his hand on her back careful not to frighten or hurt her. She had been hurt enough; by her husband, of all people. Jason was livid that Patrick hurt Robin like this. He wanted to hurt him back. Patrick was going to pay for hurting Robin. He swore to himself he would make Patrick pay for what he did to Robin. He knew Sonny felt the same way he did.

Robin tensed up as they got closer to the ER entrance of the hospital. She knew she had to do this and knew Jason wouldn't leave her side, she knew she was safe. Jason would keep her safe.

Robin, Jason and the guards walked into the ER and a nurse came up to them. Everyone knew who Robin was. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake what happened to you?"

Robin took a deep breath and told the nurse, "My husband beat me, raped me and broke my arm."

The nurse was shocked after all Patrick was a doctor at the hospital. "Patrick Drake did this?"

"Yes he did. Can you page Dr. Monica Quartermaine to come down here to treat Robin?" Jason asked.

Knowing who Robin was and who Jason Morgan was she decided to make the call. The nurse first took them to a private room and left them there to make the call to Dr. Quartermaine. You hear a feminine voice paging Dr. Quartermaine to ER. The nurse then went back in with Robin and Jason and asked Robin if there was anything that she could do for Robin. She also informed Robin she had to make the call to the police and have an officer come to the hospital and talk to her about what happened. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

No, thank you." Robin told the nurse.

"I will leave you alone for right now. I'll be back in later to check on you." The nurse said before she left.

"How are you holding up, Robin?" Jason was concerned.

"I'm scared Jason. I'm scared of what Patrick will do to me when I return home. I want him out of there. I don't want to be afraid to go home and I am, rather Patrick is there or not, I am still afraid to go to that house where Patrick raped me. But where else am I going to go? I have to go home and chances are Patrick will be released on bail if he is even arrested tonight. What am I going to do Jason?" Robin was very upset.

"You and Emma are going to stay with me at the Penthouse, that way I can keep you safe from Patrick."

"Jason are you sure? What about Sam?"

"Sam is out of the picture and even if she wasn't I would still be doing this. I want you and Emma to stay with me."

"Thank you, Jason."

"I will have guards on you and Emma that way Patrick won't get near you and no one can use you against me or Sonny."

"I know." For once Robin wasn't going to mind having guards on her or Emma.

Monica opened the door and came in followed by Nurse Jennings. Monica was shocked to find Robin and Jason there.

"I was told to come here for a rape. Robin, who raped you?" Monica was very concerned now this was someone she cared about.

"Patrick."

"Patrick? What happened?" Monica wanted to know.

"He was late coming home for the third night in a row and I asked him about it, he lied to me about where he had been, I asked him if he was cheating on me again and he lost it. After he slapped me I went down to our bedroom to pack, he threw me down on the bed and he tore my clothes off and raped me twice, I told him no to stop and he didn't. I told him, no, to stop and he wouldn't." Robin was sobbing by now.

Jason tried to comfort her, he rubbed her back and reassured her that she was safe now, that he wouldn't let Patrick hurt her again.

Monica carefully walked up to Robin. "Robin, Jason is right you are safe here. We need to do a rape kit on you and we need to x-ray that arm that you are holding. Jason can wait outside."

"NO!" Both Robin and Jason protested.

Jason said calmer, "I promised Robin I would not leave her. And I won't."

"Monica, I need him to stay." Robin told her, "I feel safe with him here."

"Okay, he can stay." Monica said after she took a moment to think about it. Robin needed to feel safe after what she had been through.

"Okay, let's do this. I want to get this over with." Robin said determined to see this through.

"I want you to go to x-ray first and then I will do the kit on you, okay?" Monica said wanting Robin to feel comfortable about what was going on.

"Okay." Robin was edgy. She knew Patrick would be looking for her and she knew he would check here at the hospital. At least Jason and the guards were here they would protect her. She knew this and was still scared of what would happen. She needed Jason now and he was right here for her even with their past, he still was right here for her.

Nurse Jennings came in to take her to x-ray; Monica had ordered that Robin not be left alone when out of her room for any length of time, Monica didn't want Patrick to come near Robin even, or especially with Jason and his guards there because Patrick may not survive the encounter, Monica knew that Jason wanted to kill Patrick and Monica did not want her son to go to jail over this even though as far as she was concerned Patrick deserved to be punished for what he did to Robin. She just didn't want Jason to pay the price for it. She knew her son wanted to protect Robin, he still cared for her after all these years. She had always hoped that Robin would be her daughter-in-law. She had always thought that Jason and Robin were meant to be together. She still believed that. Jason and Robin had always completed each other. She hoped that maybe they would find their way back to each other. She could always hope.

Let me know what you think in a review! If there is a particular story you want updated please let me know and I will update that story as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

ASSAULTED

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show years ago when Jason and Robin broke up so I am not up to date on it so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. If you are a fan of Patrick Drake's this story is not for you, it has to do with rape so if that bothers you don't read any further. This takes place in 2011. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

On the way to x-ray they see Steve Webber briefly he was walking with a patient but he saw the condition Robin was in and that Jason Morgan was with her and he wonders where Patrick is and decides to call him and ask him why Robin was in the ER. Steve called Patrick cell phone when he didn't get an answer on the house phone. He was out looking for his wife, he had stopped by Elizabeth's but she wasn't there she was working at the hospital. When Steve told him where his wife was Patrick got angry but didn't let it show to Steve he acted like the concerned husband and told Steve he would be at the hospital in a few minutes. He thanked Steve for calling him. He hung up thinking of ways to punish Robin.

Patrick rushes to the hospital hell bent on taking his wife out of there and making her pay for leaving him after he had her. He didn't understand that what he did was wrong. It was his right as her husband.

Robin was getting an x-ray of her arm done with Jason in the room where the guy took the x-rays he wouldn't leave her and nurse Jennings was outside with the guards. She was glad that Jason and the guards were there, she had a feeling Patrick would be showing up soon. Her gut told her that. She didn't want a confrontation between Jason and Patrick here at the hospital. They would go after him if there was a confrontation and maybe even arrest Jason. She knew that Jason wanted to kill Patrick but there was too many witnesses here at the hospital and she needed Jason.

After she had her x-ray and returned to her room with Jason, the police showed up, they had sent someone she didn't know so no one could say that she was given special treatment by the police because she knew them. Lucky was who the order of these cops came from and Lucky had decided to go tell the Commissioner himself what had happened to Robin. He didn't think a phone call to Mac telling him what happened to Robin was a good idea, so Lucky headed to the Scorpio house to tell Mac.

Patrick showed up at the hospital looking for his wife. The police were in with her and Steve wasn't around Nurse Jennings was and she sees Patrick and hurries to tell Monica that he was here at the hospital.

While in Robin's room she is giving a statement as to what happened and Jason on hearing exactly what happened got madder and madder as she told the police. The police knew who Jason Morgan was and wondered if this would go to trial or if he would kill Patrick Drake first.

Monica rushed into the room after Nurse Jennings tells her that Patrick was there. Jason and Robin see her face and know that Patrick is there looking for Robin. Monica still says the words "Patrick Drake is here looking for Robin. I heard him ask one of the nurse's where Steve Webber is at and so I would say that he informed Patrick where you were at, Robin and I will be talking to Steve about that. He had no right to tell Patrick when he had no idea what had happened to you. He should have checked and not called Patrick and I am sure he is the one who called Patrick."

"Do you have the rape kit?" One of the cops asked Monica.

"Yes, I do. It is ready and you can take it with you. We also have x-rays showing that her arm is broken."

One of the cops phone rings. "Hello."

"We have the warrant to search Patrick and Robin Drake's house ready. I will bring it to you at the hospital and you can go to the house and carry out the order."

"We will get Patrick Drake and give him the warrant and take him back to his house since he is here at the hospital, we have been told he is looking for Robin Scorpio-Drake and so we will serve the warrant on him and go look for evidence of the rape. Please have a judge ready with an arrest warrant because I think we will need it tonight."

"You've got it I will tell the same judge who signed the search warrant that we probably will need an arrest warrant also for Patrick Drake."

Outside the ER Room Robin was in Patrick was asking where his wife was when Mac showed up and headed for one of the rooms, Lucky had told him what room his niece was in. He headed for that room with Patrick following him without Mac noticing and Mac and Patrick both noticed guards on the door and Mac tells the guards to let him in that Robin was his niece and one of the guards went in and Jason said that was alright, he could come in. Patrick walked up to Mac and told Mac he wanted to see his wife and he would like to go in too which Jason heard and Jason walks out with Robin knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. She yells at Jason and tells him "Please don't do anything, I need you right now and not in jail. Please Jason."

"Okay." Jason said realizing that she was right, her and Emma was going to need him, so he walks out and says "Mac, let's go in, only you."

"Patrick is her husband he should be allowed in too."

"Lucky didn't tell you what happened to her?"

"No, just that she was at the hospital and she was hurt. Why?"

"Patrick raped her and broke her arm among other things, bruises and such." Jason tells a shocked Mac.

"I didn't rape, I just took what was rightfully mine which was Robin. I can do that she is _my_ wife. It's my right to take her. I don't care if she said no or not, it's still my right since I put a ring on her finger."

The officer's that was in Robin's room heard this and called for a warrant for the arrest of Dr. Patrick Drake for the rape of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake.

Mac and Jason both were about to hit him when the police officers step out. "Dr. Patrick Drake I am arresting you for the rape of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."

"I just took what was rightfully mine which was Robin. Who cares if she said no over and over again? It was my right."

"No it wasn't and the search warrant along with the torn clothes that Dr. Scorpio-Drake was wearing when you assaulted her and what you just said with witnesses. I don't see how you will get out of prison for quite a while."

Monica steps out of Robin's room and Steve also having heard what Patrick said and having a hard time believing that Patrick would do what they were accusing him of, it shocked him that he would hurt Robin. "As chief of staff and co-chief of staff here we are firing you Patrick, we cannot have a doctor on staff that is accused of raping his wife and after what you said I cannot in good conscience keep you on staff."

"Robin will pay for this."

"No she won't you did this to yourself. Mac, Robin needs a restraining order for her and Emma."

"I'll call a judge I know and will have it real soon and you're right she does if he gets out on bail which I will be fighting against he won't be able to go within five hundred feet of her is what I will try for. Where is Emma at?"

"She is safe. I don't want anyone to know where she is. I will tell you later."

Lucky comes running in with a warrant for the arrest of Dr. Patrick Drake for the rape and assault of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. He hands it to one of the officers who reads his rights to him in the ER so everyone can hear so there is no way he can say his rights weren't read to him.

Patrick starts screaming "I will make you regret this, Robin. You think what I did to you is bad just wait until I'm out of jail, you will pay for this. I promise you, you will." He says this as the police drag him away.

Mac, Jason and Monica go into Robin's room expecting her to be in tears. She isn't. Mac walks up to her and Robin holds her arm out to him and he takes her hand and says "I am so sorry that this happened to you but he will pay for it."

"Good, I want him to."

Outside Liz asks to see Robin and one of the guards asks if she can come in and is told yes. Liz enters the room and she says "This is my fault. I shouldn't have kept his secret. Patrick has been using drugs. Cocaine to be exact and pot. I was trying to help him without it ruining his career. I was trying to get him help but I was too late. I am so sorry Robin."

"Patrick using drugs. Oh my god and he was around Emma."

"I will order a tox screen on Patrick." Mac says taking out his phone and calling Lucky to have a judge order the screen. He then hangs up after telling him that Liz knew about it.

"I'm so sorry, Robin. I didn't know he would do anything like this." Liz said regretting covering for Patrick.

"I know Liz but I was his wife and you should have told me what was going on." Robin said.

"I know now I should have, but I didn't think he would hurt you or Emma but I should have. I am sorry." Liz leaves.

Monica says. "We need to set your arm and put a cast on it. I will get Nurse Jennings in here to help me. Is that okay with you, Robin?"

"Yes."

Monica gets Nurse Jennings and they set her arm after getting an IV in her to give her some pain killers to lessen the pain and then they put a cast on her.

Once Monica is finished Robin asks if she can leave the hospital and Monica says yes and Nurse Jennings gets her paperwork and Mac, Jason and Robin with his guards leave the hospital. Once outside Mac asks where Robin is going and she says Emma is at Jason's. Mac says he will meet her there after he checks in with his officers.

Jason drives to Harbor View Towers and parks the car and they head in.

Let me know what you think in a review! PM me if you want a story updated and I will try to update that story!


End file.
